Ember Potter: Demiwitch ( On Temporary hiatus)
by EmTheDemiwitch
Summary: Ember Potter ran away from her family at age 11, right after her first year at Hogwarts. Her parents claimed she had died, to avoid the shame of her leaving. 5 years later, after fighting the second Titan and the Giant wars, she thinks peace might finally be a part of her life. But when She is unexpectedly thrust back into the magical world, what will she do?
1. The Description I Wanted It To Have

"I'm Ember Potter. Don't you all remember me?"

Ember Lynn Potter ran away from her family at age 10, right before her first year at Hogwarts. Her parents claimed she had died, to avoid the shame of her alters her name and casts of her label of witch, becoming Emberlynn Eternal (I know, ironic right?). She is the first demiwitch in a century. 5 years later, after fighting the second Titan and the Giant wars, she thinks peace might finally be a part of her life. But when three **_gods_** decide that Tom Riddle needs to be stopped, they send her, Nico, who may or may not be her boyfriend ( now _there_ is some complicated crap), and her best friend Darci Newman to do it. How will the Potters react? What will old Dumbles do? What will Hogwarts think of her now? And what's up with Darci and that Draco Malfoy kid?

**A/N **

**Hi! I'm WRITING ! So, also, I've got a friend doin' the disclaimer.**

**Lulu : Ummmm. Em, what are you doing?**

**Me: Do a disclaimer Lulu!**

**Lulu: Are you on another sugar high? And what the FUDGE is a disclaimer?**

**Me: Lu! Honestly, a disclaimer is this: I, EmTheDemiwitch, don't own Percy Jackson, or Harry Potter. Just a heads-up!**

**Lulu: And your telling them this, why?**

**Me: Lulu, do you want me to get arrested?**

**Lulu: Uhhhhh... No.**

**Me: Then I've gotta do a disclaimer.**

**Lulu: I don't understand.**

**Me: *Drags Lulu off, explaining the concept of fanfiction to her***

**Hope yall' enjoyed that. If you even bothered to read this far, I LOVE REVIEWS! They're my best friends. So, like review! Also, I'm fully aware that Nico is gay. How ever, that is simply a fact I'm choosing to ignore at the mo. Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 1

'Ember Potter, I thought furiously, is a stupid name. Why couldn't I have gotten a name like, Sarah, or something else of the normal variety'

I know, these sound like some pretty weird thoughts for a 10 year old girl, but, trust me, I'm a fairly messed up 10 year old.

After my brother, perhaps you've heard of him, he's only _Harry Potter_, defeated Voldyshorts, I took a backseat on the priority list. My mother, Lily Potter, sacrificed herself to save my brother and I. My dad, James Potter, was completely distraught. I became the-boy-who-lived's of no importance sister. I think wizards like hyphens way too much.

But, that's completely off topic. I say blame the stupid ADHD. I'm the only person in my family to get it. I don't know why. It's just the way it is. I'm also the only person in my family with blue eyes. My hair is red, like my mother's. I've got tanned skin, and a natural beauty that a ten year old shouldn't.

Anyway, last night I had a freaky dream. In my dream, a stranger's voice told me that I needed to come to DOA recording studios in LA.**(A/N: I know what your thinking... No Hades wasn't talking to her...) **Everywhere around me was dark, but I wasn't afraid. In fact, the shadows seemed to be protecting me, because something next to the kind voice, in an abyss, was struggling to escape. That, the strange shape in the abyss, was the only thing I was frighted of. I've decided to listen to that voice, and run away. It was very insistent, but still kind and familiar almost. I was going to listen to it. Today.

I walked downstairs, my well-worn dark blue backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Dad, I'm going to Uncle Moony's house!" I called out to him. I cringed a little, using Uncle Moony as my cover wasn't nice, but it was the best I had. He was, of course, the best godfather a girl could ask for. He always greeted me before Harry, and spoiled me rotten when he got the chance (which wasn't often.)

" Go on. Harry's at the Weasley's so I'll get the evening to myself." My father answered.

Silently, I thanked the heavens that my dad wasn't to curious as to why I was visiting Uncle Moony.

Walking towards the fireplace, I grabbed a handful of floo powder, took a deep breath, stepped into the fireplace and murmured, "DOA recording studios, LA."

The emerald flames surrounded me, carrying me away rom the only home I'd ever known.

Away from James Potter.

Away from the memories of my mother, too painful to forget.

Away, away, away.

**Tada!**

**So, guys.I would have had this up yesterday, but.. The freaking computer logged me out and deleted everything I wrote in this chapter. I hate Mac computers.**

**Maaaaaaaama! Get me a Chromebook!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or Harry Potter. Those works of art belong to Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling. Enjoy, and review. **

**Also, I'm doing a question of the day:**

**In Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone, Ron specifically says he doesn't want to be in a house with whom?**


End file.
